Everything Will Be Alright
by Fang lover23
Summary: A tiny bundle is about to change Logan and Camille's lives forever. Lomille.


**So, this is my first Lomille fic. I absolutely love them as a couple on the show, and I am just waiting for the moment they **_**stay**_** a couple on the show. They are the most fantastic canon couple in TV history (okay, exaggeration, but still…I haven't shipped a TV couple this hard in a long time).**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The wait was killing her; surely, she had been siting there for more than the recommended five minutes. She kept checking and checking, and in the back of her head, she could hear her mother: <em>"Watched cookies never brown, Camille."<em>

So she was patient, or at least, she tried to be. Each passing second her heart rate got higher and her palms became sweatier, and she was ready to jump out of her skin.

Finally she had had enough and got up from her seat on the bathtub edge to look at the counter across from her. Picking up the little plastic stick on the sink, she was relieved to see an answer had come, and a beaming smile adorned her youthful face. Wrapping the package in a couple tissues and placing it in an empty drawer, Camille stepped out of the bathroom and out to the living room to wait for her husband to return home.

About forty minutes later, she heard the front door open and Logan stepped inside their home. He didn't see Camille on the couch and was startled when she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly. Of course, having known Camille as long as he had, Logan didn't question her dramatic antics and just went along with it. He broke away a minute later, a lopsided grin on his face, though he was still a tiny bit confused. "Hey, darling. What was that all about?" he chuckled.

Camille tried to keep her face from becoming overly expressive and just left him with, "Oh, nothing; I'm just in a really good mood today," and she bounded away into the kitchen to get him his afternoon glass of juice. After a long day working as an intern at the hospital in town, Logan always loved to come home and sit down with a nice glass of refreshment.

Camille came back a minute later with his drink and led him to the couch where, once her husband was settled, she joined him and cuddled into his side. Out of habit, he wrapped an arm around her lovingly and offered her a sip.

Though the moment was cute and romantic, Camille could not sit still; even Logan noticed her more abnormal than usual behavior. Setting his drink down on a coaster on the coffee table, he turned to face her. "Seriously Cam, why are you so jittery?" His words were playful, and he didn't worry about her actions because she looked extremely happy.

Without a word, she sprinted off the couch and into a hallway where she finally went into the bathroom. Grabbing the wad of tissue out of the drawer, she hid it behind her back and walked out to meet her lover again. He still sat on the couch, looking puzzled, but amused. Not wanting to wait any longer, Camille began speaking. "Logan." She took a deep breath to help calm herself down. "I took a test today…" Too thrilled and nervous to say anything else, she brought her closed hand out and thrust the package into the genius's hand.

He took it with nimble hands and slowly unwrapped the tissue. Once the stick was in view, he froze. Staring back at his chocolate orbs was a bright blue plus-sign. "C-Ca…Camille, what-?" He looked up at her in wonder, trying to figure out if this was real.

Now Camille finally couldn't hold back her smile. Tears of joy gathered in her eyes as she whispered, "Logan…I'm pregnant."

He couldn't believe it: he was going to be a father, and Camille, the mother of their child. He stood up from the couch, his movements slow, hardly comprehending the situation. But after a moment of thought, his eyes twinkled and he took Camille into his arms, twirling her around as they both let their emotions go. Logan felt like he was on top of the world.

They stopped spinning and Logan immediately joined their lips in a passionate kiss. What more could he ask for in his life? He had three best friends, an amazing wife, the perfect job, and now he would have a perfect family of his own. The couple had talked about having children, and in about eight months, they would have their little miracle. After everything they'd been through together, Logan knew he and Camille could get through this and be the loving parents they'd always dreamt of being.

This was only the beginning of a beautiful journey.

* * *

><p>"Logan, buddy! You brought us all here, now what's the big news?"<p>

Kendall, James, and Carlos all stared at Logan. He had told them to meet him at the local pizza-joint-sports-bar; usually that was their meeting place, now that they were adults, to get together and talk about important news…and eat the fantastic food.

Sighing because he realized he couldn't really put it off any longer, he shakily reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a square piece of paper, setting it face down in the middle of the table.

Slightly confused, none of the boys made a move to pick it up. Finally, Kendall reached out to grasp the paper in his long fingers. He flipped it over and, after studying the picture for a moment, snapped his head sideways to meet Logan's gaze next to him. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke. "Logan? Is this…" The brunet merely nodded neutrally, his eyes sparkling.

Not being able to take the tension, Carlos leaned over the table to snatch the photo from Kendall. He held it out in front of him so James, who was sitting next to him on the opposite side of the booth from Kendall and Logan, could see as well. They stared at it for a minute or two before their heads came up excitedly. "Camille's pregnant," Carlos figured out, almost in disbelief.

The crooked smile that appeared on Logan's face was answer enough, for no matter where he went now, he could never hide his joy. The three men around him congratulated him with hoots and hollers and strong pats on the back. "Who knew little Logie here would be the first one of us to be a daddy," James joked lightheartedly.

As a celebratory gesture, Kendall flagged down their waitress and ordered a round of beers for them all. After telling her the news, she congratulated Logan as well and rushed off to get their beverages.

"Guys, really…I don't want to be a bother. You didn't have to get me a beer. I don't even _drink_ all that often! You know that!" Logan whined.

"Logie, Logie, Logie," Kendall said, shaking his head. "It's a celebration! I promise you: _one drink_; that's all. This is a life-changing day for _all_ of us. I mean, we're all gonna be uncles!" A chorus of laughter erupted around their table. "But in all seriousness, Loge, you're gonna be a dad. And I think I speak for all of us when I say we could not be happier for you. We all know you're going to be fantastic, and Camille is going to be the _best_ mother. You both really do deserve this, believe me."

Their drinks finally arrived, and after the waitress left, Logan picked up the ultrasound picture again. "That's my little peanut," he whispered, the situation really sinking in now that he'd told his best friends.

"Yep. And now…" Kendall passed the bottles around to each of them as he raised his to begin a toast. "To Logan, Camille…and their new little bundle of joy."

"To Logan!" Carlos and James repeated, and the four clinked their bottles together.

"And you're not only gonna be uncles," Logan said after he'd taken a gulp.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"Well, Cam and I talked, and we were thinking…" he paused to keep them on edge. "We want you all to be godfathers."

He was met with three slack jaws. Kendall was the first to recover. "L-Logan, we couldn't _possibly_ accept-"

"Well too bad," he interrupted. "You are. I wouldn't want anyone else to be a part of this like I want you three to be. You're my _brothers_, and we've looked out for each other as long as we can remember. You've helped me so much throughout the years, so this is our gift to all of you."

There was silence for a moment before, "I think I'm gonna need a tissue," Carlos mock-cried.

Slapping his friend's shoulder, Logan chuckled at the silliness that could still happen between them. Sometimes it seemed like they were sixteen again rather than twenty-five.

"Well anyway," James cut in. "We're honored, buddy. We love you _and_ Camille so much; we won't let you down."

Logan smiled softly. "I know. That's why I love you all so much."

* * *

><p>Logan awoke from his peaceful slumber with a smile on his face. Since finding out Camille was pregnant, he'd been ecstatic; he had always loved kids and had dreamed of having some of his own someday. Camille was the perfect woman to start his…<em>their<em> family with.

Did he have doubts at first? Sure; every expectant couple goes through that stage at least once. A thought lingered in the genius's head for about a week after the first doctor's appointment three months ago: _"Will I really be a good dad? Am I _ready_ to be a dad?"_ but after going to a couple more appointments, reading pregnancy books with Camille, and watching her fawn over the little bundle of joy inside of her, Logan realized that yes, he was more than ready, willing, and able to become a father.

Thinking of his beautiful wife, Logan out of habit reached over to Camille's side of the bed where he expected her to be cuddled into his side. His hand only met air and he opened his eyes to see her missing. Jumping into panic mode, his gaze searched around their quaint bedroom until finally landing on the bathroom door. The light was streaming into the dark space from under the door, and Logan took in a deep breath of relief. It made perfect sense to the aspiring young doctor that Camille simply had to use the bathroom, what with a baby pressing onto her bladder and all.

He laid down again to wait for her to come back out, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep in each other's arms until dawn came. He was just getting comfortable in their nice, warm bed when he heard a small whimper.

Sitting bolt upright, he listened for it again, not even sure if he had actually heard it. But it happened again, this time a bit louder. It was coming from the connected bathroom, so Logan decided to investigate, just to be safe. He knocked lightly on the door. "Cam? You okay, honey?"

"Logan? Logan…please get in here."

Immediately opening the door, Logan's eyes landed upon Camille curled up against the bathtub, a small puddle of blood between her legs. Logan's senses went into overdrive as he dove in to assess her damages, trying not to think of how the worst could be happening.

Tears rained down Camille's cheeks as she grimaced in pain, clutching her growing abdomen. "I- I was just going to the bathroom," she explained without waiting for her husband to ask. "I peed, and then I went to wash my- my hands and I felt this huge pain below my bellybutton, and I looked down and saw blood running down my legs. I was just in so m-much pain, and…I just couldn't yell for you. Logan, I'm so scared!" A sob ripped through her as she continued to babble.

For these types of moments- maybe not _this_ specific moment- Logan was thankful he'd chosen to take a career in the medical field, but right now this wasn't something he could handle by himself at home. He instantly ran into the bedroom to grab his cell phone and dialed a number. As it rang, he grabbed clean towels from around the bathroom and scooped Camille up into his arms, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he hurried out of their house, barely remembering to put on his shoes and grab his keys and wallet…with much difficulty.

At last, a voice answered on the other line. "Logan? What's going on, man? It's two in the morning."

"Listen, Jeff. This is an emergency; I'm on my way to the hospital now." They were in the garage now, Logan just managing to get the car door open.

"Whoa Loge, slow down! What's happening?"

It hurt Logan deeply to think of what might actually be happening to Camille. As he set her down in the front seat on a makeshift bad of towels, he noticed the sad, pained expression on her face and how helplessly she looked up at him. He shut the door and continued on with what he hoped sounded like his professional voice, but failing to keep his voice from cracking. "I think Camille is…I think she's miscarrying." He tried to say it softly to prevent Camille from hearing anything that might set her off into worse hysterics.

There was only silence from Jeff Richardson for a moment before Logan heard some rustling. "Logan, I'm getting everything ready. How long until you'll be here?"

Logan started the car. "Maybe five minutes; it's not far from our place."

"Well hurry, Logan," Jeff urged. "We'll be waiting outside the ER for you."

"Thank you so much, Jeff! I really owe you one." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Logan reached over to take one of Camille's hands in his. One look at her face and he would lose it for sure, so he kept his eyes planted firmly on the road as he sped along. "It'll be okay, babe," he cooed. "We're almost there; just hang on a little while longer." A tear rolled down his left cheek when he realized his first statement probably wasn't true.

It seemed an eternity later to the couple when they finally pulled up to the hospital. Sure enough, an entire team of men and women in scrubs were waiting outside for the, even in the dead hours of the morning. Logan trusted all of them with his life, but watching them whisk his wife and unborn child away after he held her in his arms momentarily…it was taking all of his willpower not to run after them. He knew Camille was in good hands now, so he parked the car in a legal spot before heading inside and waiting.

Because it was all he really could do.

* * *

><p>He had cleaned the blood off his hands and clothes, and two hours went by before Logan started to wonder if he'd actually gone crazy. There was nobody else in the waiting room, and the silence was absolutely killing him. He'd heard nothing about Camille's condition yet, and he was beginning to freak out. From all the medical books he'd ready in the past, he knew that there was a slim chance that his baby would make it out of this. Miscarriages also could cause major blood loss for the mother, but Logan was positive that Camille was at least strong enough to get over that.<p>

He didn't want to believe it could be true, but the logical side of his brain was taking over his emotional side. He and Camille had been preparing for their child nonstop. They'd picked out furniture and even looked at names even though the due date was five months away; the first child is almost always more exciting for the expectant parents.

Though they didn't even know the sex of the baby just yet, they loved it and given it little gender-neutral nicknames like 'squirt', 'little Mitchell', and the ever-popular 'baby'. It was a major part of their life now; how could the universe be so cruel as to rip it away? Had they done something wrong?

Logan continued to sob into his palms as his body hunched in exhaustion and defeat. No matter what the outcome, good or bad, he and his lover would not walk out of the hospital with the same mindset. Everything was going to change, and he was powerless to stop it.

"Logan?"

His name startled him as Jeff walked up to him with a neutral expression, clipboard in hand. Logan immediately sprang up. "How is she? Are they okay?"

Jeff merely gave Logan a soft, comforting smile. "Your wife is fine," he said. Though he was smiling on the outside, his eyes betrayed his demeanor.

Logan gulped. "And…and the- the baby?"

There wasn't an answer because Jeff's face fell and his heartbroken expression was answer enough. Logan collapsed to the floor, an agonized wail leaving his mouth. Jeff gathered him into a hug, glad that they had such a close and informal friendship.

He'd never felt so broken before; nothing he had ever experienced in his twenty-five years of life could've prepared him for this. Someone was literally taking a dirty, rusted, serrated and carving his heart out of his ribcage. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't think; the world was ending and now he'd never be able to see the child he and Camille had created.

They'd lost their miracle.

Only, it wasn't a miracle anymore; just a memory.

And memories would only get them so far compared to the real thing.

They'd even given it _names_.

_Real_ names; and they'd been so close to finding out if it was a little Logan or a tiny Camille.

Though Logan was a doctor, he had no logical explanation for what was happening. Were they bad people for wanting a child? Life was cruel, and the genius could not see a happy outcome for them in any way.

They'd lost their goddamn _baby_.

It took a while, but Logan's sobs eventually slowed down to where he could actually breathe at a relatively normal rate. Jeff was doing the best he could trying to calm him down, but what could he say? He'd never been through this himself, and he felt like an awful friend and colleague for not being able to be there emotionally for Logan. Just looking at the agony and despair that seemed almost permanently etched on the brunet's face was enough for Jeff's heart to ache, his eyes to tear up.

Finally after more long stretches of silence, Jeff asked a more coherent Logan, "Do you want to see your wife?"

Logan nodded desperately, and Jeff picked them both off the floor, joints and muscles popping and stretching painfully after sitting on the tile for so long. He placed a comforting arm around Logan's shoulders and led him down a bright hallway. Soon enough they came to the right door and Jeff stopped Logan before he could go inside.

"Logan," he began. "I just want to let you know that physically, she is perfectly healthy. There weren't any _major_ complications and she _will_ be able to have children again; I can assure you." He looked into the doorway sadly and then back at his friend. "But don't worry about that now. For now, go _be_ with her; she needs you, bud." He shook his head miserably. "I don't know what it's like to go through this, but I hope you know that I really am sorry for your loss. You know you can come talk to me if you ever need to, okay?" A nod from a slightly frazzled Logan. "I have a feeling that everything will be alright. Maybe not today…but it will get better." He turned his companion and lightly pushed him through the doorway. "Page me if you need anything, man. And give Camille my love, ya hear?" He put on a smirk to try to coax Logan to think about their friendly talks about family at work. They knew so much about each other, it was like having another brother away from home.

But Jeff was right; even though it was a traumatic ordeal, Camille looked relatively healthy. The only thing suggesting any ill health were the tears running down her red-splotched cheeks. She was staring up at the ceiling trying to make sense of what had just happened. It wasn't something she would ever fully recover from, and right now, she didn't know if she wanted to.

A noise brought her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see her husband at her bedside. She immediately threw herself into his arms and openly wept with him. The loss of a child can never be fully comprehended, and all each of them wanted was to go back to sleep and hope this was just a dream. Nothing could be said to make up for the grief, so Logan sat there with Camille and just held her. One thought floated through his hazy mind and it made him freeze.

"Cam…the guys," was all he said.

Even _she_ knew how devastated Kendall, James and Carlos would be to find out the terrible news. Silently, she reached into Logan's pocket and fished out his cell phone. She nodded at him sadly; they _needed_ to know. They were the godfathers were almost looking forward to this baby more than herself and Logan. It didn't matter that it was almost five in the morning; those men would come if called.

Robotically he dialed the first of their numbers that came to mind and waited for him to pick up. "Logan?" he heard after several rings. A yawn. "What's going on man? It's five."

"James, can you come to the hospital?"

"What? Are- are you okay? Is-"

"I just…" he sighed heavily. "Just pick up the guys and get down here. Please?"

He heard some shuffling in the background. "Yeah, bro. I'll be there in twenty. Just hang in there. Whatever's going on…we'll get through this Loge."

Logan could've cried from the concern that dripped from the receiver. "Th-thanks, Jamie. I'll see you soon, and I promise I'll tell you what's going on when you all get here."

"Okay bud. Love you."

"Love you too, man." And he hung up, dropping the phone to the bed. A wave of exhaustion overcame him and he decided to lay down next to Camille. They clasped hands lovingly and she cuddled into his warmth. Logan gently ran his fingers through her limp hair, something that on any normal day would bring her peace, but now, it barely managed to keep her calm. "It'll be okay, baby. I promise." The stress of the night finally crashed onto him and he fell asleep, hoping that his friends would be there soon.

For even though they were with each other, Camille and Logan had never felt more alone.

* * *

><p>"Logan! Logan, babe, wake up!"<p>

He had been thrashing on the bed for the last fifteen minutes and it was taking all of Camille's strength to get him to wake up. She took his face in her hands and called out to him again, louder this time. "Logan! Listen to me- it's just a dream! Everything is fine! Can you just open your eyes for me?"

In an instant his eyelids snapped open as he struggled to bring his breathing back to normal. Looking around him, he found that they were no longer in the hospital; they were back in their bedroom like it was a normal day.

"Let me get you a washcloth and a glass of water, honey," Camille said as she hopped off the bed. Logan hadn't moved when she came back a minute later, and she began dabbing his forehead with a cool washcloth. He realized that he was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. That was no dream; it was a terrible nightmare.

Camille carefully finished with the cloth and told Logan to sit up for a drink. She held the glass to his lips and after a few refreshing sips, he finally found his voice. "Ca-Camille…are- are you okay? Wh-?" Everything had seemed so real and now he was at a loss for words. "The baby! Do the guys know yet? What are we gonna do? We tried so hard-" He was shushed with a finger to his lips as Camille finally stopped his incoherent blabbering.

To say Camille was a bit confused at his behavior would be an understatement. "Logan, what are you talking about? What_ about_ the baby?"

He stared at her like she had grown three heads. "What do you mean? We just _lost_ it!"

"No Logan, we didn't! She's fine! She's still right here like she has been for the past six months." Camille took one of Logan's hand and placed it on her protruding abdomen, showing him that the dream hadn't happened. "It was only a dream, dear. She's safe and sound in there." As she said this, the baby gave a little kick that both Camille _and_ Logan felt. "See?" she asked happily. "She's just saying hi; she wants you to know she's still there. It's okay, Logan. We're all fine."

Reality finally sunk in for him. "Oh god," he cried as he gathered his wife into his arms gratefully. "I'm so sorry, I just thought…I dreamt you miscarried and we went to the hospital and we were both a mess and…I was devastated that we couldn't see our little baby. But now I know you're both here, and everything is okay. Right?" he asked, looking at her with curious eyes.

She smiled softly at him. "Of course," she whispered sweetly. "Now, it's still pretty early, so go back to sleep, honey." She kissed his temple and gently pushed him back down onto the mattress. Once he was settled, she snuggled herself to him, her back to his chest, and Logan wrapped an arm on top of her, feeling her large but perfect belly and reminding himself that this…._this_ was real.

"I love you girls," he cooed as he drifted off once again into a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>"Which one is she, Logie?"<p>

To answer Carlos, Logan pointed through the glass pane at a little bundle near the end of the second closest row. "The one with the 'M' on her little bonnet."

It had definitely been an exciting day for the four men. Today was the day that Logan and Camille finally welcomed their little girl into the world, with her three uncles in attendance to witness the birth of their goddaughter. Camille had really pulled through; after almost eighteen hours of labor, the birth itself had gone smoothly- they had been fortunate enough to have Jeff be the doctor to deliver their child- and now they were the lucky parents of an adorable baby girl. Camille really did earn all the sleep she'd been doing in the hours since.

"She's beautiful, Logie," Kendall said, smiling at his niece.

"Yeah, we're really proud of you, bro," James agreed next to the blond.

They all gathered into a four-way hug, still facing the nursery window, and an older woman came out to greet him. "Mr. Mitchell, would you like to see your daughter? Your brothers are more than welcome to join you."

He nodded and followed the woman inside. "Thank you Gladys," he told her sincerely as he stopped at his daughter's bassinet.

Like Kendall had said, she really was beautiful: the spitting image of her mother, with dimples like her father, and a gorgeous head full of fluffy, dark brown hair to match. She was sleeping now, but Logan gently and ever so slowly picked her up. She squirmed slightly at being disturbed, but settled down once Logan put her head on the crook of his arm. Kendall, James, and Carlos gathered around him, all in awe that something so fragile and precious could exist at all.

"What's her name again, Logie?" Carlos whispered.

"Sofia," he answered lovingly, his eyes never leaving his daughter's peaceful face. "Sofia Marie Mitchell." He and Camille had decided on the name seconds after they had gotten their first glance of her. Sure, they'd picked out names and had a couple set aside that really caught their attention, but Sofia Marie had just _fit_: a perfect name for a perfect little girl.

"Hey there baby girl," Logan cooed. "Daddy loves you." Sofia reached up and gingerly clasped her tiny hand around one of Logan's long fingers. Tears threatened to fall at the precious moment, and he miserably failed and let a few of them run down his cheeks, his beaming smile never leaving his face.

"Daddy loves you so much, Sofia."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I was so mean to them. I had the idea for this about a month and a half ago, and I wrote half of it down on paper, but I finally got it onto a computer. I actually finished typing it up while waiting for my laundry: the laundry room broke down a couple days ago and the whole dorm (full of about four-hundred students) was SOL. I had literally <strong>_**no**_** clothes. But now I will! I had to practically fight for my life for a machine, but whatevs. It's all good now. :)**

**But enough of my rant. Reviews are appreciated and flames are welcome!**

**And on another note, the name 'Sofia' was inspired by my unborn niece, because that's her name and I love her to death already even though my sister's not due until January first.**

**I hope everything was understandable, and now we have to wait until the 24th to see a new BTR episode. Damn them. But last month, I did get to go to a meet & greet (that I drove four hours for) and had such a blast with my best friend/wifey at the concert. They really do put on a fantastic show and are really super nice, down-to-earth guys.**

**And I also realized something…I'm rereading **_**Little Hollow**_** by Miss Fenway – if you haven't read it, go do it. Now. – and in one chapter, there's an EMT named Jeff, and I was just like, "**_**What is this magic?" **_**That story never ceases to haunt me. I named MY Jeff after a coworker of mine and this….aldskfjadsfdskdfslhgjf.**

**Okay, NOW that's enough of my ranting Author's Note. Thanks for reading! See that little review button down there? He's lonely…and hungry. Reviews make him happy and feed him like it's Thanksgiving!**


End file.
